official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzy Sheep
Suzy Sheep is a recurring character in Peppa Pig, and Peppa's best friend. They have known each other since they were babies, with their mothers, Mummy Sheep and Mummy Pig being good friends. She has a stuffed owl that she loves as much as Peppa loves Teddy, or George loves Mr. Dinosaur. Appearances Suzy is a white sheep with a pink nose, dark pink lips, and pale pink cheeks. She has basic white ears, and a fluffy tail. She wears a pastel pink dress with plain black shoes. She wears other outfits: * Sometimes, she can be seen with a nurse costume. * In Ballet class, she wears a pink leotard, a pair of white shoes, and a white tutu. * When she is riding in a bike, she wears a pink helmet with yellow stripes. * When she is playing in the snow, she wears a hot pink coat, a matching hat, a purple scarf, and blue boots. * In The time capsule, she wears a white space helmet, a white dress, and white shoes. * In Skating, she wears purple ice skates. * In Sports day, she wears with shoes with pink laces * When she is sailing in a boat, she wears a orange life jacket. * In ''Pretend friend, she wears a yellow crown. * In ''The sleepover, she wears a red shirt with white stripes Personality Suzy shares a lot of interest with Peppa and the other girls. She prefers feminine games, but also enjoys playing sports and in the mud, just like the others. She loves to dress up as a nurse, and often uses the "knowledge" she learns to apply it to various situations, such as when Ms. Rabbit fell and had to rest. This may imply that deep down she is actually caring towards people, and plans on pursuing an interest in nursing when she is older. However, like Peppa, Suzy also has an attitude some of the time and can be as pushy or bossy as her at times. Usually using force to get what she wants, or giving Peppa grief due to her chatty behavior and then making the day difficult for her when she challenged her not to speak. But Suzy is still Peppa's best friend and often misses her when she isn't home to play with. Suzy has also shown to be a bit air-headed or easily confused by various things, such as pronouncing "Fun Run" as "Funny Run", or asking something she mistook for something literal and making others laugh. Episode Appearances Series 1 #"Best Friend" (debut) #"The Playgroup" #"Bicycles" #"The School Fete" #"Not Very Well" #"Ballet Lesson" #"Fancy Dress Party" #"The Playground" #"My Birthday Party" #"School Play" To be worked on. Gallery Trivia *She is the one of the children in the show to not have a father. *Suzy and her mother are one of the few only family members shown wearing nearly identical colors. Both she and her mother wear pink, with Mummy Sheep's dress being a shade darker than Suzy's. *Before series 5, she was the only character (besides George, Daddy Pig and Mummy Pig) in the series to not have her voice actor changed. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sheep Category:Minor Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:13 year olds